Rand al'Thor
Rand al'Thor ist der Hauptheld der Serie. Er ist der Wiedergeborene Drache, der Champion des Lichts im Kampf gegen den Dunklen König, der prophezeite Retter und Zerstörer der Welt, die Wiedergeburt von Lews Therin Telamon. Für die Aiel ist er der Car'a'carn oder Er, Der Mit Der Morgendämmerung Kommt, für die Atha'an Miere der Coramoor. Er ist den Wölfen als Schattentöter bekannt, und anderen als Herr des Morgens, Prinz der Dämmerung und Wahrer Verteidiger des Lichts. Seine Stärke in der Einen Macht ist ++1, was ihn über alle anderen Machtlenker in der Serie stellt, mit Ausnahme von Rahvin und Moridin. Beschreibung Rand ist ein großgewachsener junger Mann mit breiten Schultern, grauen Augen und rötlichem Haar. Er hat große Ähnlichkeit mit den Aiel und auch mit den Mitgliedern von Haus Mantear. Seine wirklichen Eltern waren Tigraine Mantear, die als Shaiel eine Tochter des Speers wurde, und der Clanhäuptling der Taardad, Janduin. Tam und Kari al'Thor wurden seine Zieheltern. Er besitzt mehrere Narben, zwei Reiher, die sich in seine Handflächen eingebrannt haben, und eine niemals verheilende Wunde an der Seite. Außerdem trägt er zwei Drachentätowierungen um die Handgelenke. Rand ist ein Schwertmeister, diesen Rang erlangte er nach dem Kampf mit Turak Aladon in Falme. Schwertmeister (Kapitel) Handlung Vorgeschichte 972 NÄ verschwindet die Tochter-Erbin Tigraine Mantear unter unbekannten Umständen aus Caemlyn - ausgelöst durch eine Weissagung der Aes Sedai Gitara Moroso, die ihr eindringlich rät, in die Aiel-Wüste zu ziehen und eine Tochter des Speers zu werden. Es gelingt ihr nach einer langen Reise und mehreren qualvollen Wochen, von den Aiel aufgenommen und ausgebildet zu werden. Sie schließt sich dem Clan der Taardad an und wird eine Far Dareis Mai, wobei sie den Namen Shaiel annimmt. Im Verlauf der Zeit verliebt sie sich in den Clanhäuptling Janduin und wird von ihm schwanger. Zu dieser Zeit erfahren die Weisen Frauen, dass König Laman Damodred von Cairhien Avendoraldera hat fällen lassen, ein Geschenk der Aiel für eine längst vergangene Gefälligkeit während der Zerstörung der Welt. Die Straße zum Speer (Kapitel) Die Aiel ziehen aus der Wüste, um diese Sünde zu rächen und Shaiel gelingt es, den Zug begleiten zu dürfen. Während der Schlacht an den Leuchtenden Mauern, an der sie entgegen aller Bräuche teilnimmt, wird sie schwer verletzt und gebärt schließlich an den Hängen des Drachenberges ihren Sohn. Sie stirbt dabei und das Baby wird von Tam al'Thor gefunden, der es als sein eigenes annimmt. Der Westwald (Kapitel) Tam und seine Frau Kari kehren in die Zwei Flüsse zurück, Tams Heimat, und das Baby Rand dort gemeinsam auf. Der Junge erfährt nie davon, dass seine Eltern nicht wirklich seine Eltern sind. Zufrieden und ruhig lebt er sein Leben, immer in dem Wissen, dass er irgendwann, wenn er erwachsen ist, Egwene al'Vere, die Tochter des Bürgermeisters, heiraten wird, so wie der Frauenzirkel es bestimmt hat. Vorgeschichte: Raben Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt thumb|left|Rand sieht den Myrddraal Das Auftauchen eines schwarzen Reiters und die darauf folgenden Ereignisse der Winternacht nach einem langen harten Winter treffen ihn unvorbereitet. Allein mit seinem verletzten Vater zieht er vom weit entfernten Hof zurück in das Dorf Emondsfeld, und erfährt auf diesem Weg durch das Fiebergestammel seines Vaters, dass er nicht wirklich dessen Sohn ist. Doch dies bleibt nicht das erste, was seine Welt erschüttert. Gezwungen, die Hilfe der Aes Sedai Moiraine anzunehmen erfährt er von ihr, dass die Angriffe auf den Hof seines Vaters und das Dorf niemand anderem gegolten haben als ihm und seinen Freunden Perrin und Mat. Ein Traum, während er bei seinem verletzten Vater wacht, zeigt ihm die Realität der Gefahr, als ein Mann, der sich Ba'alzamon nennt, sich ihm im Traum offenbart. Ungesehen flieht die Gruppe, begleitet von Egwene und dem Gaukler Thom Merrilin, aus Emondsfeld, verfolgt von Trollocs und einem Draghkar. In seiner Angst, dass die Stute Bela nicht mithalten könnte, lenkt er zum ersten mal unbewusst die Macht. Die Straße nach Taren-Fähre (Kapitel) Die Träume verfolgen ihn und seine Freunde Mat und Perrin weiter, doch entgegen Moiraines Warnung behalten sie es lange für sich. In Baerlon lernen sie Min Farshaw kennen, die die Aura der Menschen lesen kann und Rand über seine Zukunft und die der anderen unterrichtet. Verwirrt von ihren Prophezeiungen lässt er sie dort zurück, kann aber seit dem nicht aufhören, an sie zu denken. Fremde und Freunde (Kapitel) thumb|150px Bei einer erzwungenen Rast in der verlassenen Stadt Shadar Logoth wird die Gruppe getrennt und Rand reist allein mit Thom Merrilin und Mat weiter. Doch die Bedrohungen hören nicht auf und in Weißbrücke verlieren sie den Gaukler im Kampf mit einem Myrddraal. Überzeugt von dessen Tod ziehen Rand und Mat, bedrückt von der Schuld, allein weiter nach Caemlyn, wobei sie sich zunächst oft verstecken und für Essen und ein Nachtlager arbeiten, bis der Aufenthalt bei Familie Grinwell sie auf die Idee bringt, in Schenken als Gaukler aufzutreten. Einige Tage lang haben sie Erfolg, doch in Vier Könige spürt sie der Schattenfreund Howal Gode auf und Rand muss unbewusst die Eine Macht lenken, um sich zu befreien, was den Dunklen König näher an seine Spur bringt. Vier Könige unter dem Schatten (Kapitel) Rand und Mat müssen fliehen und begegnen weiteren Schattenfreunden auf ihrem Weg nach Caemlyn, das sie schließlich gemeinsam mit den vielen Menschen erreichen, die dort hin ziehen, um Logain Ablar zu sehen. In der Stadt angekommen machen sich Rand und Mat auf die Suche nach Der Königin Segen, der Schenke, die Thom ihnen genannt hat. Ohne zu wissen beeinflusst Rand sein Schicksal, als er sich der scheinbaren Mode der Stadt anpasst und sein Schwert mit roten Stoffstreifen umwickelt, was ihm später von Nutzen sein wird. In der Schenke angekommen werden sie gastfreundlich von Basel Gill aufgenommen, nachdem sie ihm beweisen konnten, dass sie Freunde von Thom sind. In der Bibliothek der Schenke lernt Rand den Ogier Loial kennen, der ihn zunächst aufgrund seines Aussehens für einen Aiel hält und ihm danach erklärt, er währe höchstwahrscheinlich ein Ta'veren, so wie auch seine Freunde Mat und Perrin. Das Muster wird gewebt (Kapitel) Vier Tage später erreicht endlich der Zug mit dem Falschen Drachen Logain Caemlyn und Rand macht sich auf den Weg, um ihn sich anzusehen. Dabei fällt er durch Zufall in den Garten des Königlichen Palastes von Andor, als die Tochter-Erbin von Andor, Elayne Trakand, ihn aus einem Baum heraus anspricht. Er wird vor Königin Morgase gebracht. Dort glaubt ihm niemand seine Geschichte und die Aes Sedai Elaida macht eine Prophezeiung über die Zukunft von Andor, die untrennbar mit seiner eigenen verbunden ist, doch den letzten Teil behält sie für sich. Morgase entscheidet, ihn gehen zu lassen, doch Rand weiß, dass Elaida ab jetzt ein Auge auf ihn haben wird. Das Gewebe festigt sich (Kapitel) Nach seiner Rückkehr in Der Königin Segen sind Rands Begleiter auch endlich angekommen, doch die Freude über das Wiedersehen wird überschattet von Thoms möglichem Tod, der Veränderung, die mit Perrin geschehen ist und Mats Besessenheit von dem Dolch aus Shadar Logoth, die so gefährlich ist, dass Moiraine allein nichts dagegen tun kann. Alte Freunde und neue Bedrohungen (Kapitel) Als schließlich alle ihre Erlebnisse berichtet haben, wird klar, dass sie so schnell wie möglich nach Tar Valon müssen, um Mat zu heilen, doch gleichzeitig ist es noch viel wichtiger, dass sie sofort zum Auge der Welt aufbrechen, denn die Nachricht, dass er Dunkle König seinen Blick auf das Auge der Welt gerichtet hat, Die Aiel-Frauen in der Wüste (Das fahrende Volk (Kapitel)), der verletzte Mann im Stedding (Erinnerungen an Träume (Kapitel)) und der Dunkle König in Rands, Mats und Perrins Träumen (Zum Hirsch und Löwen (Kapitel) und Flucht auf dem Arinelle (Kapitel)) zeigt, wie wenig Zeit sie nur noch haben. Moiraine entscheidet, dass alle mit Hilfe des Ogiers Loial die Kurzen Wege durchqueren und sofort nach Fal Dara aufbrechen werden. Die Reise durch die Kurzen Wege kostet sie zwei Tage. Kurz vor dem Ende werden sie von Machin Shin verfolgt und können ihm nur knapp entkommen. In Fal Dara angekommen erhalten sie Quartiere in der Festung und werden von Agelmar Jagad freundlich empfangen. Er bittet sie um Hilfe für den Kampf gegen das Schattengezücht am Tarwin-Pass, doch Moiraine erklärt ihm, dass sie eine wichtigere Aufgabe am Auge der Welt zu erfüllen haben. Während Agelmar glaubt, dass sie und die beiden jungen Frauen den Kampf aufnehmen wollen, weiß Rand innerlich, dass er selbst dort einen Kampf bestehen muss. Sie reisen in die Fäule und finden das Auge der Welt gerade noch rechtzeitig, während sie beinahe von einem Rudel Würmer angegriffen werden. Dort treffen sie neben dem Grünen Mann auch auf die Verlorenen Balthamel und Aginor. Während Balthamel vom Grünen Mann getötet wird und ihn mit in den Tod nimmst, verfolgt Aginor Rand auf eine Klippe. Dort bemerkt Rand eine schimmernde Nabelschnur, die den Verlorenen mit etwas verbindet, ehe er selbst ebenfalls Zugang zu dieser Quelle erhält - der puren Quelle von Saidin, das im Auge der Welt gespeichert ist. Gegen den Schatten (Kapitel) Wütend zieht Aginor zu viel an sich und verbrennt sich selbst dabei. Rand flieht weiter und findet sich auf einer Klippe wieder, von der aus er die Schlacht am Tarwin-Pass beobachten kann. Er ruft Blitze, lässt Erdbeben aufkommen und erschafft eine Flammenwand, um das Schattengezücht zu bekämpfen. Dann ruft er nach Ba'alzamon und dieser erscheint. Sie bekämpfen einander und Rand erschafft ein Schwert aus Licht, mit dem er Ba'alzamon besiegen kann. Daraufhin verschwindet dieser und Rand bricht zusammen. Nachdem er erwacht ist und die Überreste von Aginor sieht, ist Rand überzeugt, dass er den Dunklen König getötet hat. Er wagt es sogar, den Namen Shai'tan auszusprechen. Bei seiner Rückkehr zu Moiraine, Egwene und Nynaeve und seiner Erzählung der Ereignisse wird ihm schließlich klar, dass er die Eine Macht gelenkt hat, und seine Freude verwandelt sich in Schrecken. Moiraine gesteht ihm, dass sie schon lange einen Verdacht hatte, dass er es ist, den sie sucht. Rand bittet sie um Hilfe und Unterweisung, doch Moiraine kann nichts für ihn tun, da Saidar und Saidin zu unterschiedlich sind. Durch das Wissen, was er ist, entscheidet Rand, alle zu verlassen und in die Einöde zu gehen, um niemand schaden zu können, ohne zu ahnen, dass Moiraine noch Pläne mit ihm hat, da er der Wiedergeborene Drache ist. Das Rad dreht sich (Kapitel) Die Jagd beginnt Obwohl Rand sich entschieden hat, zu gehen und alles hinter sich zurück zu lassen, ist er bereits einen Monat in Fal Dara und trainiert jeden Tag mit Lan Mandragoran den Schwertkampf. Dort hält man ihn inzwischen für einen Lord, da die in den Zwei Flüssen übliche Vorsilbe al in Malkir den Königstitel andeutet. Die Ankunft der Amyrlin in Fal Dara schreckt Rand auf. Er hatte seine Abreise immer wieder hinausgezögert und muss nun feststellen, dass es zu spät ist, als ihm das Verlassen der Festung verwehrt wird. Im Glauben, dass ihm eine Dämpfung kurz bevor steht, versucht er ein Versteck zu finden und wird vom Alarm in der Burg aufschreckt. Trollocs konnten nach Fal Dara gelangen und kämpfen in der Festung. Padan Fain, der bisher im Kerker eingesperrt war, stielt das Horn von Valere und den Dolch aus Shadar Logoth und hinterlässt Rand eine Nachricht, die ihm nichts anderes übrig lässt, als den Schattenfreund zu verfolgen. Düstere Vorzeichen (Kapitel) Schließlich kann Rand sich einem Treffen mit der Amyrlin nicht mehr entziehen. Bei der Amyrlin angekommen muss Rand erkennen, dass sie und die beiden anderen Aes Sedai - Moiraine und Verin Mathwin - darüber Bescheid wissen, dass er die Eine Macht lenken kann, und ihn für den wahren Wiedergeborenen Drachen halten. Rand will dies nicht glauben, vor allem da sie ihm auch erklären, er wäre nicht der Sohn von Tam, sondern von diesem am Drachenberg gefunden worden. Überzeugt, dass sie ihn nur benutzen wollen, entscheidet er sich, Mat und Perrin bei der Suche nach dem Horn von Valere und dem Dolch aus Shadar Logoth zu begleiten. Er verabschiedet sich von Egwene, da er überzeugt ist, dass sie sich nie wieder sehen werden und sagt ihr auch, dass er niemals mehr etwas mit Aes Sedai zu tun haben will. Egwene erklärt ihm, sie würde ihm immer helfen, selbst wenn sie schließlich zu ihnen gehört. Als sie sich trennen, sagt er leise, dass er sie liebt. Bei ihrem Aufbruch aus Fal Dara, bei dem Rand, Mat und Perrin von Loial, Ingtar Shinowa und shienarischen Soldaten begleitet werden, versucht Rand sich bei seinen Freunden zu entschuldigen, doch nur der Ogier nimmt dies an. Plötzlich fühlt Rand einen Beobachter und ein Pfeil zischt an ihm vorbei und trifft beinahe die Amyrlin. Während alle überzeugt sind, dass Siuan Sanche das Ziel war, haben die Amyrlin und Rand beide den Gedanken, dass auch er gemeint gewesen sein könnte. Lan gibt Rand noch eine letzte Lektion, bevor sie sich trennen: Schwert in die Scheide. Abschied (Kapitel Bd. 3) Die Gruppe verlässt schließlich Fal Dara. Dabei werden sie von dem Schnüffler Hurin geführt. Rand versucht weiterhin, sich seinen Freunden anzunähern, doch sie weisen ihn zurück. Auf der Spur der Trollocs stoßen sie immer wieder auf verlassene Lager und leere Dörfer, in denen laut Hurin schreckliche Dinge geschehen sind. Nach der Überquerung des Erinin überreicht Ingtar Rand nicht nur das Drachenbanner von Moiraine, sondern erklärt ihm auch, dass die Shienarer seinem Befehl folgen würden, sollte dem Offizier etwas zustoßen. Eine weitere von Moiraines Intrigen, dessen ist Rand sich sicher. Als er die Flagge abseits von den anderen auspackt, überraschen ihn Mat und Perrin, die schockiert feststellen müssen, dass ihr Kindheitsfreund die Eine Macht lenken kann, und sie von sich stieß, um sie zu schützen. Während Mat sich erneut zurückzieht, will Perrin weiter zu Rand halten. Das Muster schimmert hindurch (Kapitel) In dieser Nacht lagern sie an einem verwitterten Steinzylinder und beim Aufwachen muss Rand feststellen, dass er mit Loial und Hurin in einer fremden Welt gelandet ist. Als Loial sie als Spiegelwelt bezeichnet und beschreibt, wie Aes Sedai früher mit der Einen Macht durch Portalsteine dort hin gelangt ist, befürchtet Rand, dass er wahnsinnig wird und dies verursacht hat. Er gibt sich zuversichtlich, dass er sie zurückbringen kann, obwohl er Angst hat. Sie folgen weiter der Spur. Rand erhält wieder Besuch von Ba'alzamon in seinen Träumen und muss erkennen, dass der Dunkle König - für den er ihn hält - doch noch nicht besucht ist. Er widersetzt sich ihm und erhält das erste Reiherzeichen, als Ba'alzamon sein Schwert so heiß erglühen lässt, dass sich das Mal in seine Hand brennt. Brudermörder (Kapitel) Auf dem weiteren Weg durch die Spiegelwelt treffen sie auf Selene. Ihre Schönheit verwirrt Rand, und er erzählt ihr mehr, als er eigentlich will. Im Spiegel der Dunkelheit (Kapitel) Selene kann Rand überzeugen, sie mit der Einen Macht durch einen zweiten Portaltstein bei Brudermörders Dolch in die reale Welt zurück zu bringen. Nach mehreren Tagen des Wartens sind Padan Fain und die Trollocs in der Nähe von Brudermörders Dolch angekommen. Selene überzeugt Rand, das Horn sofort zu holen und nach einem Kampf mit den Trollocs kann er zu den anderen fliehen. Dabei wird er von Wölfen beobachtet, die ihn von da an Schattentöter nennen. Ein neuer Faden im Gewebe (Kapitel) Selene bedrängt ihn weiter, das Horn zu blasen und Ruhm zu ernten, doch er verweigert sich ihr wütend. Sie entscheiden, nach Cairhien zu ziehen und dort auf die anderen zu warten. In der Nähe des Dorfes Tremonsien stoßen sie auf eine Grube, in der eine riesige männliche Statue mit einer Kristallkugel in der Hand ausgegraben wird. Die Eine Macht lockt Rand so stark, dass er sich ihr nur mit Mühe entziehen kann. Saidin (Kapitel Bd. 3) Sie übernachten im Zu den Neun Ringen, wo Rand gegen seinen Willen in Daes Dae'mar hineingezogen wird. Am nächsten Morgen ist Selene verschwunden und hat ihm nur eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass sie in Cairhien auf ihn wartet. Nach seiner Ankunft in Cairhien quartiert sich Rand gezwungenermaßen in der Stadt ein. Er erhält schnell Einladungen kleinerer Adelshäuser, verbrennt sie jedoch, um nicht in Daes Dae'mar verwickelt zu werden. Bei einem Streifzug durchs Vortor trifft er auf Thom Merrilin. Cairhien (Kapitel) Er bittet den Gaukler inständig, ihn wieder zu begleiten und ihm dabei zu helfen, das Horn sicher nach Shienar zu bringen, doch Thom lehnt ab. Statt dessen schenkt er Rand seine Flöte. Auf dem Rückweg werden Rand und Loial von Trollocs angegriffen, die sie zum Gildehaus der Feuerwerker treiben, das abseits der Stadt steht. Dabei treffen sie auf Selene, die Rand erneut überzeugen will, das Horn von Valere zu blasen und sich ins Nichts zu hüllen, doch erneut weist er sie zurück. Nachdem sie mit Explosionen durch Feuerwerk die Trollocs abgewehrt haben, verschwindet Selene und lässt nur eine Nachricht für Rand zurück. Er erhält weitere Einladungen, die er verbrennt, bis schließlich Briefe von Barthanes Damodred und König Galldrian selbst kommen. Das Horn von Valere wird erneut gestohlen, als Rand und Loial Hurin damit allein lassen, kurz bevor der Rest ihrer Gruppe wieder zu ihnen stößt. Die Spur führt zu Barthanes Damodred, dessen Einladung sie nun annehmen. Als Hurin und Mat die Spur zum Horn von Valere gefunden haben, stellt sich heraus, dass Fain durch ein Wegtor geflohen ist und Rand auf der Toman-Halbinsel erwartet, wie er es schon in Fal Dara schrieb. Botschaft aus dem Dunkel (Kapitel) Sie reisen zu Stedding Tsofu, dessen Wegtor sie benutzen wollen, doch Machin Shin erwartet sie dort. Rand benutzt einen nahen, um sie fort zu bringen, doch etwas geschieht und er sieht hunderte Leben vor sich, in denen er lebt und stirbt, immer anders. Als es vorbei ist, merkt er, dass vier Monate vergangen sind, aber sie haben die Toman-Halbinsel erreicht. Nach mehreren Wochen entdecken sie die Spur wieder, aber auch eine große Gruppe von Kindern des Lichts. Da Verin darauf besteht, dass das Muster es so vorherbestimmt hat, reiten nur Rand, Mat, Perrin, Ingtar und Hurin nach Falme, um das Horn und den Dolch zu holen. Fünf streiten für das Licht (Kapitel) Sie spüren das Horn und den Dolch im Haus von Turak Aladon auf, wo Rand sich dem Schwertmeister stellen muss und ihn töten kann. Sie können das Horn und den Dolch zurückholen, müssen aber fliehen. Rand, der sicher ist, Egwene gesehen zu haben, schwört sich, sie zu retten. Der Weg aus der Stadt ist ihnen kurzzeitig, als Seanchanische Truppen über die Straßen strömen. Ingtar opfert sich, womit er unbewusst eine Prophezeiung erfüllt, nachdem er Rand gestanden hat, dass er ein Schattenfreund ist. Die Gruppe wird zwischen den anrückenden Kindern des Lichts und den Seanchan eingeschlossen, so dass Mat keine andere Möglichkeit sieht, als das Horn von Valere zu blasen. Die Helden des Horns erscheinen und nennen Rand Lews Therin. Sie ziehen in die Schlacht, und Rand bleibt allein in einem Nebel zurück, in dem er auf Ba'alzamon trifft. Sie beginnen zu kämpfen und Rand wird klar, dass er Ba'alzamon besiegen muss, um auch die Schlacht zum Sieg zu bringen. Also erinnert er sich an Lans Lektion und lässt zu, dass er eine schwere Wunde an der Seite erhält, damit er Ba'alzamon sein eigenes Schwert ins Herz stoßen kann. Das Grab ist keine Grenze (Kapitel) Min Farshaw, die in Falme bei den Seanchan gefangen war, findet ihn bewusstlos und steht ihre Liebe zu ihm, doch auch Lanfear erscheint und macht ihren Anspruch auf ihn geltend. Als Rand wieder erwacht, sind fünf Tage vergangen und von seinen Freunden sind nur noch Perrin und Loial bei ihm, die anderen haben sich auf den Weg nach Tar Valon gemacht. Er glaubt, den Dunklen König jetzt tatsächlich getötet zu haben, doch Moiraine - die mit Lan zu ihm und den Shienarern gestoßen ist - widerspricht ihm. Sie sagt, dass er sich nun ob er will oder nicht, zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen erklärt hat, denn viele Menschen haben ihn am Himmel über Falme mit dem Drachenbanner im Hintergrund gesehen. Sie stellt ihn vor die Wahl, zu kämpfen oder zu fliehen und Rand entscheidet sich für den Kampf. Wie es vorbestimmt war (Kapitel) Die Rückkehr des Drachen Die nächsten Wochen vergehen in Untätigkeit, während Rand im Lager des Wiedergeborenen Drachen an den Ausläufern der Verschleierten Berge festsitzt. Er streitet sich oft mit Moiraine, da sie ihm einerseits Anweisungen gibt, ihm andererseits aber nicht sagt, was er als nächstes tun soll. Rand träumt jede Nacht von Callandor im Stein von Tear - höchstwahrscheinlich befindet er sich dabei in Tel'aran'rhiod - und seine Träume übertragen sich auf die Menschen in seiner Umgebung. In einer dieser Nächte kommt es zu einem Angriff von Trollocs auf das Lager, doch Saidin, das Rand immer verlockt und das er so oft erreichen kann, verweigert sich ihm diesmal. Schließlich entscheidet er, nicht länger untätig herum zu sitzen, hinterlässt seinen Begleitern eine Nachricht und verschwindet in der Nacht, um sich allein auf den Weg nach Tear zu machen und den Stein zu erobern. Die Jagd beginnt (Kapitel Bd. 5) Auf dem Weg kehrt er in verschiedenen Dörfern und Schenken ein, wo er sich Essen und Unterkunft mit Flötespielen verdient, wie er es schon mit Mat auf dem Weg nach Caemlyn getan hat. Doch immer wieder schrecken ihn schreckliche Träume auf und er zieht schnell weiter. Schattenhunde verfolgen ihn und er tötet einige mit Baalsfeuer, ohne zu wissen, was das überhaupt ist. Wolfsträume (Kapitel) In dieser Zeit hat Egwene mehrfach Träume von ihm, wie er vor etwas davon läuft und von etwas Gefährlichem verfolgt wird. Rand selbst befindet sich immer wieder in Tel'aran'rhiod, wo er mehrfach mit Illusionen seiner Verwandten und Freunde gequält wird, die ihn töten wollen. Die Abbilder von Min und Elayne schmerzen ihn dabei am meisten. Aus Angst vor den Träumen hält er sich selbst so lange wie möglich vom Schlafen ab. Sein Ziel Callandor rückt immer näher und er gönnt sich kaum Pausen. Er gelangt schließlich nach Tear und beobachtet den Stein, bis er sich nach ein paar Tagen entscheidet, an den Mauern hinauf zu klettern, um so einen Weg hinein zu finden. Als er sich darin befindet, löst jemand einen Alarm aus. Er erreicht das Herz des Steins, wo der Verlorene Be'lal auf ihn wartet. Be'lal versucht ihn dazu zu bringen, Callandor zu nehmen, doch Rand zweifelt immer noch daran, dass er tatsächlich der Wiedergeborene Drache ist. Er bekämpft den Verlorenen, der ein viel besserer Schwertkämpfer ist als Ba'alzamon zuvor. Moiraine erscheint und kann Be'lal mit Baalsfeuer vernichten, doch Ba'alzamon kommt hinzu und greift sie an. Rand nimmt sich Callandor und fühlt sich stärker als je zuvor. Ba'alzamon verschwindet nach Tel'aran'rhiod und Rand folgt ihm. Was prophezeit wurde (Kapitel) Es folgt ein längerer, harter Kampf in der Welt der Träume, während dem Rand Ba'alzamon endgültig töten kann. Er und die verkohlte Leiche des Mannes kehren zurück in die Wache Welt. Rand ist überzeugt, dass er nun tatsächlich den Dunklen König getötet hat und erklärt sich laut vor allen anwesenden Kämpfern zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen, was alle Feindseligkeiten sofort beendet. Sein Siegestaumel hält nicht lange an. Zunächst muss er von Moiraine erfahren, dass Ba'alzamon nicht der Dunkle König war, sondern nur ein weiterer Verlorener, Ishamael. Weiterhin ist die Schwarze Ajah aus dem Stein geflohen und die Hochlords sind unter einander gespalten. Während ein Teil ihm hinterher läuft, um seine Gunst zu gewinnen, ist der Rest aus Tear verschwunden. Außerdem ist Lanfear immer noch hinter ihm her und schwört, ihn bald für sich zu gewinnen. Der Schatten erhebt sich Rand hat inzwischen oft Träume von Min und Elayne, die ihn beunruhigen. Ihm ist klar geworden, dass er für Egwene nur noch wie für eine Schwester empfindet, was ihm Schuldgefühle verursacht. Er lernt immer mehr mit der Einen Macht, ohne genau zu wissen, was er eigentlich tut, kann sich aber meist erinnern, wenn er ein Gewebe geschaffen hat. In einer Nacht erscheint Berelain bei ihm und versucht ihn zu verführen, doch Rand schiebt sie von sich und sperrt sie in ein Gefängnis aus Luft. Plötzlich beginnen seine Spiegelbilder ihn anzugreifen und er kann sie nur mit Mühe abwehren. Er muss sie schließlich besiegen, indem er sie in sich aufnimmt. Blase des Bösen Nachdem der Kampf vorbei ist, ist sein Zimmer verwüstet und er schickt Berelain fort, der er befielt, niemandem etwas zu erzählen. Störungen im Muster (Kapitel) Perrin erscheint und lässt sofort Moiraine holen, die Rand soweit heilt, wie sie kann. Die Wunde an seiner Seite, die er von Ishamael über Falme erhielt, bleibt ihm wie immer. Die Aes Sedai erklärt, dass sie von einer Blase des Bösen getroffen wurden. Überlegungen (Kapitel Bd. 7) Immer noch fühlt er sich von Moiraine gedrängt und geschoben; die Aes Sedai plant, den bereits als Gerücht umgehenden Krieg mit Illian, durch den Rand eine weitere Nation an sich binden soll und möglicherweise auf die im Bürgerkrieg liegenden Nationen Arad Doman und Tarabon gewinnen kann. Doch er weigert sich, diesen Weg zu gehen. Tore (Kapitel Bd. 7) Rands Misstrauen wächst ständig, auch als Egwene und Elayne in seinen Gemächern erscheinen, um ihm ihre Hilfe anzubieten. Zunächst glaubt er, sie wären von Moiraine geschickt worden, lässt sich dann jedoch auf den Versuch ein, von ihnen im Umgang mit der Einen Macht unterrichtet zu werden. Doch ihre Art, Saidar zu nutzen, unterscheidet sich so sehr von seiner, mit Saidin umzugehen, dass er wütend wird und ihnen ungewollt ein hartes Beispiel seiner Kräfte gibt. Schockiert geben beide auf, wollen ihn jedoch nicht im Stich lassen. Er hört erleichtert, dass Egwenes Gefühle sich genauso geändert haben, wie seine, bevor sie ihn mit Elayne allein lässt. Spiel mit dem Feuer (Kapitel) Elayne gesteht ihm schließlich ihre Liebe und Rand ist erleichtert, dass es ihr auch so geht. Es kommt zum ersten Kuss. Doch seine gute Stimmung hält nicht lange an, da die zweite Gruppe Hochlords bei ihm erscheint. Sie sind immer noch uneinsichtig gegenüber seinen politischen Änderungen und er muss sie zwingen, seinen Plänen zu folgen. Sturköpfe (Kapitel) Siehe auch *Mins Visionen *Egwenes Träume *Rands Ta'veren POV * Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt, Kapitel 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 24, 26, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53 * Die Jagd beginnt, Kapitel 1, 2, 3, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 13, 15, 16, 17, 19, 20, 21, 25, 26, 27, 30, 31, 32, 33, 35, 36, 37, 41, 44, 45, 46, 47, 49 * Die Rückkehr des Drachen, Kapitel 9, 32, 36, 54, 55 * Der Schatten erhebt sich, Kapitel 2, 8, 9, 10, 22, 25, 26, 34, 36, 37, 48, 49, 50, 57, 58 * Die Feuer des Himmels, Kapitel 2, 3, 4, 6, 20, 21, 22, 29, 30, 31, 32, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56 * Herr des Chaos, Kapitel 1, 2, 3, 4, 10, 11, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 26, 28, 32, 41, 42, 46, 49, 50, 51, 55 * Die Krone der Schwerter, Kapitel 7, 18, 33, 34, 41 * Der Weg der Klingen, Kapitel 13, 14, 21, 22, 23, 24, 27, 29 * In den Klauen des Winters, Prolog, Kapitel 11, 25, 32, 33, 34, 35 * Zwielichtige Pfade, Kapitel 24, Epilog * Die Traumklinge, Kapitel 18, 19, 20, 21, 27 * Sturm der Finsternis, Kapitel 1, 5, 15, 22, 29, 31, 35, 42, 47, 49, 50 * Das Vermächtnis des Lichts, Prolog, Kapitel 1, 3, 4, 5, 9, 12, 15, 16, 18, 23, 24, 25, 30, 34, 37, 38, 39, 43, 46, 47, 49, Epilog Weitere Bilder Rand (2).jpg Rand.jpg Rand_2.jpg|Rand benutzt Saidin Rand_dragon.jpg Rand_Saliba.jpg Rand3.jpg Rand4.JPG|Rand mit dem Drachenbanner WoT_Japanese_KoD1.gif|Japanisches Buchcover WoT_Japanese_LoC1.gif|Japanisches Buchcover rand_semismall.jpg rand06.jpg randcal.jpg|Rand mit Callandor randrui.jpg|Rand in Rhuidean A few drinks by yinza.jpg Car'a'carn.jpg rand33.jpg Rand und Min.jpg rand_al_thor_by_reddera.jpg Rand_al'thor_by_reddera.jpg Rand_al'Thor_kaylawoodside.jpg Rand_Aviendha.jpg Rand_with_angreal.jpg es:Rand al'Thor Kategorie:Rand al'Thor Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Ta'veren Kategorie:Wiedergeborener Drache Kategorie:Emondsfeld (Person) Kategorie:Zwei Flüsse (Person) Kategorie:Andor (Person) Kategorie:Aiel (Person) Kategorie:Haus Mantear Kategorie:Familie al'Thor Kategorie:Schäfer Kategorie:Schwertmeister (Rang)